Disrupted Childhood
by TeddyRemusPotter
Summary: He realised he was a kid. He was sixteen years old; this wasn't supposed to be his life. The beginning of Regulus' doubts.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here' I wish I did.

**Written For:**

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **You notice something shiny in the grass. You run forward but fall into a portal and find yourself right in the middle of Voldemort's meeting of Death Eaters. Talk to one of the people there and they just might help you get out.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since his first mission, only two days since he'd witnessed his own family members murdering people with absolute glee. Regulus absentmindly twirled the white mask between his fingers, remembering the manic grin across Bellatrix's face.<p>

_("Isn't this fun Regulus? Watch how they scream - how they beg, plead. Isn't this beautiful?")_

A shiver travelled through his body, eyes closed he tried to block out his elder cousin's voice. It didn't work, still he could hear Bellatrix's laughter echoing around him; along with the man's pain-filled screams. Regulus could see the scene in front of him, clear as day.

"Regulus?" He was snapped from his throughts.

It was his mother, knocking at his bedroom door. Regulus quickly sat up, placing the white mask on his bed before strolling towards the door. He felt the urge to hide the mask, place it out of sight - take the evidence away from his mothers eyes.

But why?

She knew he was a Death Eaters, she was _proud_ of it.

Why should he hide the evidence from her?

Maybe because he felt the need to hide it from himself.

Ignoring this thought he pulled his bedroom door open, catching the sight of his mother standing before him in her proper bottle-green robes, a sharp smile upon her face at the sight of him. Regulus shifted, forcing himself to smile back pleasently.

"Mother?" he asked, a curious tint to his tone, very careful to free it from any discomfort.

"Bellatrix arrived, only moments ago." His heart leaped uncomfortably. "She said something about a meeting."

"Meeting?" he repeated, eyebrows furrowed. "There is no meeting today."

His mother only stared at him, a slight smile upon her lips. It was something that Regulus witnessed often, whenever they spoke about his noble mission to follow the Dark Lord. Only three days ago he would have smiled back, comfortable in this mission. Today ... something felt different. The thought of 'missions' only brought back horrified sceams of the victims.

"She is downstairs, waiting." His mother told him, beginning to turn away. "Come down, will you?"

Regulus nodded. "I'll be down in a minute, mother. I have to check something first."

The woman smiled, nodding in agreement. Regulus waited until he could hear her footsteps at the bottom of the stairs before turning back into his room, mind spinning rapidly. Bellatrix was waiting for him, because of a meeting? That couldn't be right. His elder cousin wouldn't come for him if there was a meeting, she'd go straight to the Dark Lord. Bellatrix wouldn't care about him being late. And, he'd have felt the Dark Mark burn, of course. So ...

Regulus shook his head, reaching out to grab the white mask. It was just like every other Death Eater mask, plain and white. But it was his. Taking a deep breath he tucked it into his robes. If there really was a Death Eater meeting then he'd need his mask with him.

Bellatrix never used a mask - neither did her husband, they didn't care about secrecy.

.

"So?" Regulus asked, glancing around the Dark Lord's Manor. "Why are we here again?"

Her elder cousin shot him a look, but didn't speak. This was a indication that he was supposed to shut up, a tatic that his elder brother had used many times. The thought of Sirius tore at him slightly, but as usual Regulus pushed the thought of the blood-traitor away. Sirius had made his choices, what he did now didn't concern Regulus, not anymore.

"Bella?"

She let out a breath, "you'll see."

They were in front of the Dark Lord's meeting room, both standing silently staring at the doors. Bellatrix stepped forward with purposed, knocking twice and stepping back again. The doors swung open only a moment later, allowing them entrance. The cousin's entered slowly, knowing that the Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate them rushing into his chamber.

"Ah," the dark haired wizard smirked upon seeing them. "Regulus, Bella. I'm glad you could join us."

Both dropped to their knees once they were close enough, speaking in sync. "As you wished, My Lord."

The Dark Lord gestured them to their feet, a light smirk still lingering upon his lips. It was just then that Regulus noticed the rest of the people in the room. Two of his cousin's husbands were present, Rodolphus and Lucius, along with Rodolphus' younger brother. Regulus nodded towards them, a gestured they returned before focusing on the Dark Lord.

"I heard you did well yesterday," the Dark Lord said, studying him closely. He resisted the urge to shift. "Bella, your elder cousin, has informed me that you proformed ... brilliantly."

"Thank you, My Lord." Regulus responded, unsure what else to say.

The Dark Lord hummed, ignoring his lack of respond. "You'll be accompanying your family upon the upcoming missions. One, as it so happenes, is tomorrow."

His stomach dropped, but his face was emotionless, not allowing any thoughts to be exposed. Regulus knew the Dark Lord knew Legilimancy. He could not think about it right now. Somehow, he knew - just knew - that the man already knew. He must have.

"I'm sure you'll continue to _impress_ me." The Dark Lord commented softly, a thinly veiled threat. Regulus swollowed, nodding tightly.

"Yes, My Lord."

.

Later that night he sat in his bed, gazing at the ceiling. Rabastian had spoken to him at the end of the 'meeting'. It was really only the Dark Lord telling them what they were supposed to be doing and, they'd spent the rest of the evening watching the man punish a Death Eater that had failed in his task, maybe to show them the consequences of such a failure.

Rabastian had told him he looked nervous, he'd told the youngest Lestrange to keep his throughts to himself. Rabastian only laughed him off, muttering about 'kids'.

Regulus realised he was a kid. He was sixteen years old; this wasn't supposed to be his life.

But, who was going to listen?


End file.
